Two Snapes', One Mystery
by SilveusSnape
Summary: Silveus, muggle raised, receives her letter and heads to Hogwarts, escorted by a man whom she believes is just a Professor at Hogwarts. Though, he is much more...
1. Hogwarts Letter

Okay, so yes, I say I'm not the best writer in the world. I've had this story saved to my computer for about three years and tried my best to edit it. Save the crappy comments for your diaries, and don't read if you don't like Harry Potter, or a new view on it.

Beware, I don't like_ butt munches_ or _biches_.

**I don't own anything but Silveus. x.x**

_Sorry for short Chapters. I'll try to make them longer with upcoming Chapters._**  
**

**Hogwarts Letter**

One evening an eleven year old Silveus Snape was working at a book shop that was mostly empty, except for a few people wandering around aimlessly.

"Silveus, dear, it's your birthday. Quit working." said the book shop owner, Mary.

"But I can't, I love to work, I love to read." said a very eager Silveus.

"Mails here! Hey Silv, you have mail!" exclaimed Seth, the youngest son of Mary.

"What? I never get mail!" Silveus took the letter, looked at it very carefully, and then opened it. She read it aloud "Dear Silveus Snape, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if you wish to come we will send someone to come and get you, sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"It's a scam I know it!" exclaimed Seth outraged.

"But what if it isn't?" Silveus asked, confused and re-reading the letter.

"Well, if you believe it is true, send them a letter back." said a kind voiced Mary.  
And that's what Silveus did; she wrote a letter saying she wanted to come and sent it with the owl.

A week later someone arrived at the shop. Very tall, thin shadowed man, "I'm looking for Silveus." said a deep, mysterious voice.  
Seth got Silveus and brought her out to the waiting man.

"Are you the one that's bringing me to…um…Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, now do you have your stuff packed?" he asked annoyed.  
Silveus nodded, got her stuff, said her good-byes and left.

"May I ask, what's your name?"

"My name is Severus." he said plainly.

She nodded. They went to Diagon Alley, got her stuff then they headed for Hogwarts.

"I have to tell you school doesn't start for another week." Severus mumbled as he walks into Hogwarts.  
Silveus just stood where she was, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"We have a room for you to sleep in till school starts." he led her to her room, "Here you go. If you need anything just ask me." he said as he walks out and to the dungeons.


	2. Down In The Dungeons

**Down in the Dungeons**

_~Severus POV~_

As Severus sits at his desk, getting work ready for his first class, he couldn't help but think, "She kind of looks like me. Same black hair and eyes and attitude…but a bit kinder could she be-no never!" upset with his thoughts he got ready for bed. He tried to fall asleep but stayed awake thinking and re-thinking, "Could she be my daughter?" after hours of thinking he finally fell asleep around two thirty.

**Wandering Mind**

_~Silveus POV~_

Silveus got out all her stuff, changed into her pajamas, got out her new favorite book, "Advanced Potion Making", the one Severus told her not to buy, but she bought anyway, and laid down trying to read it but couldn't stop her mind from wandering. "He looks like me; same hair, same eyes, and even the same attitude. My 'parents' said I was adopted but I never believed them. I fit so well with them but maybe they were telling the truth…" she let her mind drift off to sleep after hours of thinking. She finally fell asleep around two thirty.


	3. Some Smirky Business

**Some Smirky Business**

The next morning both Severus and Silveus woke up around eight-thirty. Severus comes down to Silveus' room.  
"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." she replied with a yawn.

Severus came in, "Bit tired aren't you?" He smirked as she yawned and started to close her eyes.

"Yes, but I just wanted to get up, though I'm being stupid cause I went to sleep around two thirty." she yawned again and started to laugh.

"Well, since your awake, I'll show you where the great hall is." he lead her to the great hall after she grabbed her book, "I thought I told you not to buy that book. It's more advance than you need to be reading now."

"I know but it looks interesting." she smirked and Severus thought, "Oh god, now she's smirking."

They made it down to the great hall, "You can sit at one of the tables or up at the staff table."

"I'll sit here." she sat down at the far left table and started to eat, reading her book. Severus walked up to the staff table and sat next to Quirrell, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

_~Severus POV~_

Severus started to eat when Minerva began talking, "Severus doesn't she kind of look like you?"

Severus scowled at the woman, "If you say so, Minerva."

"Severus, I'm serious, she does."

He sighed, "I know that Minerva I was with her for the last two days."

"Well have you ever considered…her being your daughter?"

"Yes, I have, Minerva but I really doubt it."

"You're just stubborn that's all." she smirked.


	4. Potions, Potions, and More Potions

**Potions, Potions, and More Potions**

That day, Silveus went outside and found Severus in the forest, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for potion ingredients, you really shouldn't be in this forest. It's dangerous."

Silveus shrugged, "I don't care." she started to walk with Severus, "I've been reading about potions. It seems really fun."

"It may seem fun but it's very hard and needs to be precise." he said plainly.

"Well, may I try it?"  
Severus looked up, "You want to try." he led her to his study, "Do you want assistance or try it by yourself first?"

"I want to try it by myself."

"Well, okay all you need is here I'll get you a book." he walked into a room then came out with a book, "Try this one." he points to a simple first year potion.

She got down to work with it and in a couple of hours she finished it, "I'm done."

He walked over and checked to see if it was correct, "It's perfect! You were raised by muggles correct?"

"Well, yeah, but they said I was adopted. Maybe I did have a wizard family."  
At that time, Severus had to look away from her for fear he would ask a stupid question.

"Well, you probably were because I haven't seen this good a potion from a not even first year in a long time." he exclaimed excited.

She smiled but quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the sudden change in mood.

She sighs "I have a secret."

"What would that be?"

She started to shake "I-I-I…" she couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"Silveus, calm down." he hugged her and she just stood petrified "If you can't tell don't tell."

"I'm a vampire." she whispered softly.

He kneels down in front of her, "Why is that bad enough to make you shake."

"Ca-cause I wasn't born with it." a tear fell from her cheek.

He quickly wiped the tear away, "Silveus, you shouldn't be scared or ashamed."

"I'm not scared but I've tried to hide it, but I have scared people when I go out at night."

"Well, since you're in the wizarding world now, we don't have a cure for it, but we have something to help you control it at night."

She looked at him wide eyed, "Really?" she squeaked.

He laughed a little, "Of course what can't you do here."

Out of the blue she asked, "Can you bring back the dead?"

He stood up and looked down at her confused and a little concerned, "Why?"

She looked away, tears starting to form in her eyes

He gently pulled her to face him, "Please, tell me."

Tears started to run down her cheeks, "When I was 6, I witnessed my father being murdered and I want him back."

He hugged her "I'm afraid not, Silveus."

After a while she falls asleep and he carried her to the couch, wrapping her in a blanket and sitting in the chair across from her just watching her.

After about an hour or so of her sleeping, she woke up, and by then it was night, "Severus?"

He walked in from his room "Yes?"

"Oh, I just didn't know where you were. What happened?"

He sat next to her on the couch, "Nothing you need to worry about."

She sat up "Where am I again and what were we doing?"

"You're in my study and we were doing potions when you fell asleep."

She blushed, "Sorry…"

He smirks, "It's okay. It's probably been stressing for you."

She looked confused, "How?"

"Coming here and not knowing magic and dealing with…" he trails off from his sentence as she clearly does not remember what happened. He didn't want to make her sad again, "Anyway, you're welcome to sleep in the bed or you can go to your own room."

"I'll just go to my own room, I've probably bothered you enough."

"It's no bother, I never have someone to talk to. It was kind of fun." She laughed a bit at the comment.

As she tried to get up her legs buckled beneath her and she fell, but Severus caught her at the last second.

"You're going in this bed." he picked her up and carried her to his room, "Just rest. I'll see you in the morning." he walked out and sat in a chair.

She quickly fell asleep, but kept dreaming about her father's murder and started to cry and mumble things in her sleep.

Severus came in and gently shook her, "Silveus, wake up, wake up."

She woke up suddenly, "Yes-yes-sorry what?" she asked really confused.

"You were crying and mumbling things in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, I'm known for doing that."

"What would make you cry in your sleep?"

She just sat there stiff then said in a soft whisper, "I was dreaming about my father's murder."

He hugged her and sat next to her, "Would you like to talk about it?"

She nodded and sighed, "One afternoon I was walking with him, home from school, and this guy came out of the shadows, pulled me to him and put a gun to my head…" she started to cry and looked straight ahead "…then he tried to take me but my dad, he wouldn't let that happen, he started to fight with the guy, in a dark alley, at night and he pushed me to the side so I wouldn't get hurt, I closed my eyes and then…I heard the gun shot, I looked up and there he was laying on the ground bleeding to death…" she closed her eyes "…I called out for help but no one came and I knelt beside him. He told me he loved me, I held his hand till…till he died." she started to cry and Severus pulled her into a tight hug.

"Let it out, just remember it wasn't your fault."

She nodded and continued to cry.

Severus whispered, "Would you like something to eat?"

She looked up, "Oh, I can get it." she said as if nothing happened and climbed out of bed.


	5. Slytherin!

**Slytherin!**

He laughed a bit and walked up to the great hall with her, "Oh, yeah, I forgot today is the first day of school. Now just take a seat at one of the tables and wait for the rest to come in."

She looked excited and sat down, took her book out and began to read it.  
About an hour later a group of older kids came in and started mumbling, "Who's she?" Silveus started to get nervous and sat on the steps instead of the table bench. A few moments later Minerva came in with a group of kids behind her around the same age as Silveus. She looked up at Severus who nodded, then got up and joined them, not able to talk to anyone.

"Now as I call your name you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Minerva called and a bushy haired girl came forward, sat on the stool, and got sorted into Gryffindor.  
"Draco Malfoy." a blonde-whitish haired boy came forth, sat on the stool and right before the hat was set on his head, it called him into Slytherin. Once he was sorted, everyone on the far left table began to clap and cheer.  
"Silveus Snape." she called and all the clapping ceased. Silveus looked up to Severus wide eyed before stepping forward, a little nervous, sat down and the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" she sighed in relief and went to go sit at the table.


End file.
